Films or sheets of polymeric barrier materials are formed into a finished package by various techniques. Techniques include forming cold, heat or adhesive seals about the periphery of the shape to be formed into a package. Packages manufactured by these techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,099,682; 5,630,308; 5,590,777; 4,442,259; 5,616,400; 4,881,649; and 4,944,409.
The opening characteristics of packaging remain an important consideration. This is of particular concern in packaging pharmaceutical and medical supplies to maintain sterility within the package. It is also desirable that the package be easily opened with controlled predictable motion and force resulting in a decreased likelihood of spillage of the package contents.
Thus, packages that exhibit sufficient bond strength, are easier to manufacture, and yet are easily opened are still needed.